Unexpected Reunion
by fallen-angel-here
Summary: RECONSTRUCTED CHAPTER 13 14 NOW ONE CHAPTER 13 Daniel Jackson always new he was adopted but his past suddenly comes back to find him and it not at all what he expected. As the shock of his hertage set in he suddenly finds he has a split personality SGXHP
1. Don't touch the statue

Chapter 1

"Mummy, watch me, Mummy!"

"Yes, I'm watching, your so clever, Daniel." His Mother said beaming at her son before continuing her translation of the Hieroglyphics on the wall. It appeared to be the life story of the first wizarding Pharaoh.

"Is your father coming over for Christmas?" She jumped at the unexpected voice of her husband, Alex Nobi.

"How many times must I tell you to not do that when I'm in a temple, I could have damaged to Architecture."

"Yes, Anna Darling." He said with a cheeky grin that said he would most likely do it again tomorrow. "Now is he coming or not."

"Of course he is, he misses Daniel so much," she said turning to watch their son. Her husband copied her actions, just in time to see their son waddle over to the large statue of Ra the sun god that guarded the entrance.

"Daniel watch out" he said running over grabbing before he was able to touch it.

"I playing." Daniel justified to his parent.

"Yes I know honey but it isn't safe and you could break something."

"Sorry Mummy," he mumbled into his father's shirt.

"It's ok but I think it is time for you to take a nap."

His father took him into another room in the temple, so as not to disturb him and put him in the playpen in the corner. Where he quickly fell asleep, dreaming sweet dreams.

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Daniel woke with a start to his mother's scream.

He climbed over the top of the playpen and toddled out of the room towards the noise. Peeping around the corner He saw a circle of wizards in black hooded robes. He could see his parents, until he notice a brown hair in the middle of the circle.

Then one hooded person stepped into the middle leaving a gap he could see through. His father was standing in front of his mother, who was unconscious on the floor. He could also see that the strange wizards had bright white faces. Scared he hid behind the statue he had almost knocked over earlier.

As he moved behind the statue his mother started to wake up, and when she saw him she slowly put a figure to her lips telling him to be silent.

Then one of the wizards grabbed his mother and they all disappeared.

Confused young Daniel ran out of the temple calling for his parents.

A passing Constable, noticing his distress and walked over.

"Hey there little guy, where are you parents."

"The evil persons in black dresses took them!" he exclaimed.

"Ok...What's your name and we'll go look for them?"

"My name's Daniel." He said sounding very proud of himself.

"Ok Daniel lets go find your parents. What are your parents names?"

"My mummy is ynna and my daddy is Awex, and my Grandfather is Abus Dumbydoor." "OK lets go see where they are."

6 weeks later after no luck of finding Daniel's parents they sent him to the local orphanage. Where the Jackson family adopted him.


	2. Debriefing

Chapter 2

SG 1 had gathered in the briefing room, and were waiting to be issued their next assignment. All stood up as the door open thinking it was the General, they all slackened though as the saw it was the fellow team member Doctor Daniel Jackson. Cornel Jack O'Neill smiled at his friend.

"Glad you could make it." He commented

"Sorry, I slept in." Daniel replied, grinning sheepishly

Again the door opened this time it was the real General and everyone except Daniel stood up straight.

"At ease." He told the solders. They all sat and turned to their CO. "Two hours ago a temple was found on the outskirts of Cairo."

"So someone built a temple, what's that got to do with us, Sir?" Jack commented.

"It wasn't there yesterday!"

"Oh the case of the appearing temple and disappearing temple. How many times has that happened? 4, 5 times?" Jack asked.

"I believe it is 3, O'Neill." Teal'c informed him.

Ignoring Jack and Teal'c, Daniel turned to the General.

"Do you think the Goal'd could be involved?"

"That's what I want you to find out. Your plane leaves in half an hour, I suggest you go pack. Dismissed."

On the plane, Daniel got the feeling that he wouldn't be able to get a goodnight sleep for a while so lay back in his seat and tried to get some sleep.

Jack had other ideas though.

"You know I always thought that Egypt was too hot, they should turn the temperature down."

"Is that possible, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked, raising one eyebrow.

"No Teal'c Jack's just being his annoying self." Daniel reply half opening an eye

"Ooo. What's got up your ass?"

Daniel rolled over still trying to get to sleep. Jack look at him then at Major Samantha Carter, who shook her head at him telling him to drop it.

10 hours, 100's of annoying comments and 8 rounds of "99 bottles of beer on the wall," Daniel was just about to get to sleep when the plane landed.

Growling in frustration, Daniel got up and glared at Jack.

"What did I do?" Jack asked. Daniel continue to glare as he stormed off to the waiting Jeep.


	3. He's not that ugly

Chapter 3

When they got to the Temple, Daniel was still fuming about Jack's bad manners. He didn't even notice, their group passing the security that had been placed around the large building.

Jack took a moment to get detailed from the person in charge.

"Has anyone been in yet?"

"No we were ordered to wait for you to go in first. If you need anything just call." The commanding Major told him.

"Thanks, I'll remember that."

They then entered the building, Daniel stopped and looked around.

Flashback

_The room was lit by floating candles, and there were strange tools laying around him. "Daniel how many times must I tell you not to play with the tools?" A voice told him sternly._

End Flashback

"Whoa!" Daniel stepped backward banging into Jack, who grabbed his shoulders to steady him.

"You OK." Jack asked.

"I just had a flashback!"

"What?" Sam asked.

"Oh no here we go again." Jack sighed as Daniel walked into another chamber, "We better follow him.

As Daniel walked into the other room, the had another Flashback.

Flashback

_There was a small campsite set up in the room, with a playpen in the corner full of different toys set up for a small child. Next to it were two roll out beds, neatly made._

End Flashback.

Daniel shook his head and continued to look at the walls. As the rest of the team walked in behind him he heard voices in the next room.

He looked at Jack and saw that everyone else could hear it too.

Jack went into full military mode and made his normal hand movements for Sam to get on the other side of the doorway and Daniel to get behind him. Jack counted to 3 with his fingers and they all ran through the door.

On the other side they found what seemed to be a group of teenagers studying the wall some just talking amongst themselves. One of the students seemed to be the very bored and looked behind her.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The whole class turned as one and raising a stick each towards them. Daniel pushed in front of Jack and tried to calm the group.

"Ok calm down, were not here to hurt anyone." Daniel assured them.

"How did you get past the guards and what's with the sticks?" Jack asked ignore Daniel. Daniel turn to Jack put his finger to his mouth. Jack rolled his eyes, but got the message. Daniel Turning to face the children again.

"Hi my name is Dr Daniel Jackson, Jack, Sam and...Martin." getting no response he try French "Tu parle anglais." One of the students finally spoke,

"We speak English but would you please stop waving the guns around?" A girl with very bushy brown hair asked with a heavy English accent.

"Not waving pointing, but OK." Jack said lowering his gun, with Sam and Teal'c following his lead.

Most of the students put their sticks in their pockets, but some still looked cautious.

Just then two teachers ran into the room, having heard the scream. "What's going on here?" the female of the two asked, she had a very serious look on her face, she had glasses and her hair was pulled back into a tight bun. The man had a long silver beard to match his long silver hair.

"Professor McGonagall, they just ran in pointing guns at us." The old man turned towards SG-1 and locked eyes with Daniel for a second, then promptly fainted. The woman turn in time to see the man hit the ground. She turned and looked at what might have made her employer collapse. She said one word before losing consciousness as well, "Alex?"

SG-1 looked at the two adults on the floor then at the students.

"Does that happen a lot?" Sam asked. The students shook their heads dumbly. Jack walked around in front of Daniel and looked him in the face then turned to the students.

"He's not that ugly!" Jack stated. The students giggled as Jack was smacked across the back of the head


	4. boy Jack's annoying

sorry this has taken so long. Jedibant will no long be write this with me so i will be a lot quicker updating. thanks for ur review which i do read and consider. and without furthado more annoying daniel.

Chapter 4

Harry once again tried talk to the Guard outside the door

"Where are our teachers" he asked. Once again he was ignored. He flops to a seat watching Herminie, Ron, Neville and Dean play exploding snap. On arriving on what Harry and Herminie recognized as an army base there items had been confiscated, but Ron had manage to convince Jack to let them keep the cards.

"What's the matter Harry?" asked Neville

"He just upset he has to sit still for once" said Dean. This was relatively true Harry now in his 4 year and had become accustom to finding answer to problems, even if he wasn't meant to know.

"I just wish we new where the Profess were." said Harry

………………………………………………………………………..

"And the Guards where sure no-one was in there."

"Well sir they hadn't checked in side they were just sure no- one had entered." Jack replied filling in his superior on what had happened. They were in the infirmary where they had placed the two adults who had been identified as the kid's teachers.

"And the just fell over at seeing Daniel."

"After calling him Alex, yea" General Hammond shook his head.

"Where are the kids now" he said as he began walking back to his office.

"In the holding cells, in groups of 5." The General dismissed Jack after that and he decide to go ask Danny boy if he understood what had happen. Knocking on the door he waited for a reply.

"Come in so long as you're not Jack." Smiling Jack opened the door "you're Jack." Daniel said as her look up from the disarray he was trying to organize, on his desk.

"Am I?" he smile cheekly closing the door and pulled up a chair "Well now I'm here I wanted to talk to you."

"About?" Daniel went back to sorting.

"The people we just picked up. Do you know anything about them?"

"If I did I would have told you now go away, I'm busy." Jack lent forward in his chair

"What's the matter?" Daniel looked up from his work.

"I havn't had my cup of coffe yet." Coughing Jack point to the half empty glass next to him. Daniel sighed

"I had a nightmare." He said simply

"So all this grumpiness over a nightmare." Daniel nodded. "Ok what was it about?"

"None of your business."

"So it was about Sha're?" Daniel winched at the name of his absence wife. Annoyed he went back to his work. But as Jack still sat there he eventually answered.

"No." Jack looked confused

"Then what." He was spared from a very rude retort as a Private enter saying that the prisoners had woken up and where asking to talk to Daniel.

"They ask for him by name." Jack looked in disbelief as the private nodded. "Are you sure you don't know them? He asked

"No but they seem to know me" Daniel said walk towards the infirmary. With nothing else to do Jack decided to follow.


	5. rembering who u are

Chapter 5

As Daniel walked in to the infirmary, he expected to see there "guest" in bed. This were not the case, they were up and about and causing more trouble than Tel'c as the nurse tried to get there blooded pressure. Doctor Frasier explained.

"They have been continually asking for you since they came to, we were hoping if we allowed them to see you and talk to you, they may let us do some tests." Daniel nodded and walked over.

"I believe you were asking for me." He said sit down in a chair between the stranger's beds. Both once again ripped of the arm band and sat down on their co-respective beds.

"Yes we were Daniel." The man replied

"Ok, who are you and how do you know Daniel?" Jack said as he came in the room. His absence from the conversation so far was due to the fact he'd been knocked over and the Private had refused to stop apologizing. For the third time that day he got the death glare from Daniel. "Just trying to be helpful." He said trying to advert the stare.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore, this Professor McGonagall. We know Daniel from when he was a small child." Daniel relaxed it was all just a case of mistaken identity. This had often happen to him when he was trying to find his parents, which he'd been unable.

"I sorry but you must be mistaken I lived in an orphanage most of my childhood. I also have an excellent memory and I would remember seeing people as … unique as your self's."

"I would of said weird, maybe freaky." Said Jack looking at the man in a dress. Both Daniel and the man just ignored him.

"And I wonder how did you come to be in that orphanage Daniel?" The old man queried looking over his half moon spectacles. There was something in his glance that seemed vaguely familiar to Daniel.

Flash back

Three people sat round a circular coffee table, two men and a woman. All were enjoying a strange drink of an orange liquid, quite similar in texture to an orange juice; it just smelled wrong, though. The room they were in seemed to be the typical English stereotype of a sitting room.

There was a grandfather clock ticking away in the corner, a light fire place on the opposite wall to the door and on the mantel piece as well as the expected photographs where various strange nick knack's. the window opposite the couch the young man and women were sitting on was all white showing that the unfortented group were snowed in. However one couldn't help but get the feeling if they really wanted to leave the house all they had to do was jump in the fire place.

The younger man and what had to be his wife as her head was up against his chest, were talking back and forth, and discussing the latest dig. On the lap of the Older many sat a little boy, only 2 years old, giggle joyfully as he was bounced up and down on his grandfathers Knee.

But young children become easily bored and the boy decided that his grandfather's spectacles would make a fine toy. Grabbing them of his face he jumped down from his knee, he placed them over his eye's and began in what he thought was an excellent imitation of there owner. The act mainly consisted of pushing the glassed down his nose so he could look over them, and as he had the same twinkling eye his grandfather and mother, he was quite good at this. All three of the grown ups laughed and clapped so it was a while before the before give his prize back to his Grandfather. He than promptly took his dad's and began the game again.

End flash back

Daniel shook his head dismissing the image as a hallucination, curtsies of a new allergies pill he was trying.

"I sorry could you repeat the question."

"How is it you came to live in orphanage?" Daniel looked at the old man as it sound like an obvious question.

"My parent's died" he replied

"How"

"I don't know." Daniel lied. For most of his youth he had insisted that they had been taken by men in black dresses, which he earned him many stern talking to and eventually a trip to a counselor. After this he had stop sharing his opinion on the matter but had not stopped believing it. He now thought that his parents, like Sha're, had been take by the Gould.

Seeing that Daniel wasn't going to admit to his memories Dumbledore tried a different path.

"Daniel, have you ever made strange things happen when you were angry or scared." To this Daniel nodded. Though SG-1 hadn't notice but many of his … accidents had occurred this way.

"Mmmm." Dumbledore got out a stick similar to the ones the student.

Hey I thought I gave instructions for you to be searched" said Jack lean forward to grab it. But he never would for with a flick and a swish inline with some nonsense word the room and everyone froze. Or what had felt like everyone.

"There, now we can talk in private" said Dumbledore as he put his stick away but Daniel grabbed it and began looking at it. As he did all the repressed memory he had been told were nonsense came back to mind.

"This is a wand, isn't"

"That's it my boy now your starting to think."

"And my parents they were wizards." Dumbledore nodded not want to change the train of thought Daniel was going along. "I wasn't wrong, was I, they were taken by men wearing black dresses." Daniel thought back to his earlier hallucination. He looked over at Dumbledore. A quivering smile crossed his face "Granddad." He coughed out as he tried not to cry but it was no use. Tear began to fall and for the first time in year he had someone to wipe them away.

He couldn't tell how long he'd just been sitting there crying into Dumbledore's shoulder when Sam walked in.

"I heard that the…" Sam dropped off as she looked at the eerie sight in front of her. The cornel half standing, his hand out stretched and his mouth hanging open. Janet elbow still poised as she watch the file she pushed of the desk stand in mid air. One Nurse still trying to hold McGonagall down when she had swivel out and was now calmly sit on the end of the bed sipping a cup of tea she had stolen from another nurse standing at the end of the bed hand raise to the mouth to take of sip of the no pilfered tea. And in the middle Daniel cry like a baby, in complete stranger arms. Sam had seen to many weird things and with her military training she couldn't just dismiss it as a hallucination as Daniel would of. She also wasn't taking any new tablets. To her it just had Gould written all over it and so with out pause she hit the alarm.

The troops arrived quickly but not quickly enough to see Dumbledore once again take out his wand and unfreezing the room promptly disappear with McGonagall, Daniel and as the would later find, all the kid from lock up.


	6. leaving and arriving

A note for reader.

Just a short message for those who are reading this

1 I am dyslexic so I will not always get spelling right, though I check my chapter several times before posting. If you hate seeing spelling mistakes on the page of a finish, yes finished chapter I suggest you do not read my stuff.

Thank you for your time an without further ado I give you chapter 5

Chapter 5

Three hours later, after a complete search of the base, Sg-1 was called to report to General Hammond in the debriefing room. Once seated all was quite for a few minuets as they had found no trace of any of the prisoner on or off the base. It was with despair that the general asked the question they were all trying to answer.

"How go 20 prisoners disappear into thin air." General Hammond implored SG-1

"Problem the same way goul'd mange it." Was the response from Jack O'Neill?

"He's right General the more I think about the some logical connect between these people and the Gould seems." General Hammond sighed, then turned to Teal'c

"Is there anyway this could be true Teal'c?"

"I do not know General Hammond." The General walk over to look at the star gate

"So Daniel Jackson has become a prisoner of war." Sg-1 looked at each other. No one had a response.

Daniel dropped to the ground as soon as he called feel it beneath his feet. As he looked around all was fuzzy reaching up he found his glasses had come off during the… journey. He tried to stand up but found he was much to disorientate. After he had remained still a few minuets it occurred to him he could here voice. The voice of children. Well not voice more laugh. It seemed obvious to Daniel that it was his reaction prompting the laughter. Then someone spoke out.

"Now now, children stop that. Our... friend can not help the fact he was not apparated before." He recognized it as the voice of his grandfather. Trying to think off his real name was irritating him, so Daniel used his title.

"Professor Can I have a hand." More than one came towards him and they all found a way to help him up. Daniel stood unsteadily on his feet. Seeing him wobble to and throw his hand was moved on to some ones shoulder so he could steady himself.

"Daniel you lost your glass." Stated Dumbledore. Daniel bit his tough stopping him from making the rude comment in his mind and just nod. Once again he heard nonsense words and a pair of glasses were placed in his hands. Putting them on Daniel was surprise to see they were the right prescription. He was also surprised to see all the student from the pyramid staring at him. Taking his arm off the shoulder he now recognized a Professor McGonagall he point to the kids.

"They were locked up." He then looked at Albus, wanting an answer but as he saw his smile the urgency diapered.

"I explain late Daniel but we got a little further to go to night." As the started to walk they passed a side pronounced "you are now leaving Hogsmede." A little past this sign was a carriage pulled by invisible horses. Daniel opened his mouth again then closed it remembering the promised explanation. Hoping in a bus he was annoyed to see Professor McGonagall sit next to his granddad and his was forced to go further back. Seeing the only spare seat next to a bush haired girl, Daniel paused asking.

"Do you mid if I sit there." The girl looked up and smiled

"Not at all." As Daniel sat down she put out her hand

"I'm Hermione Granger." Taking the hand and shaking it Daniel turned as someone was taping him on the shoulder.

"Hiya the names Ron Weasley." Said a red haired boy with lots of freckles. Then a the boy next to him a black hair with green eyes and a peculiar scar, took his hand

"And I'm Harry Potter." The three were surprised when Daniel reaction didn't change Harry ignored it knowing that the man was tiered. He waited a while then prompted him "and you are."

"Oh sorry Dr Daniel Jackson my name." nothing else was said for the rest of the trip and Daniel was too tired to care. When given the choice of food or going to bed he glad went off to bed and slept soundly


	7. nightmares

Chapter 7

Daniel did sleep well that night Dumbledore saw when he came up to check on Daniel. The boy was tossing and turning obvious having a nightmare. Dumbledore was about to leave when he heard the word "mummy." As it never been discovered what had happen to Daniel and his parents, Dumbledore cast a spell, letting him see into Daniels mind.

**Dream **

"_mummy" Daniel whispered he caught sight of her on the middle of the circle of back robed people. His mum look at him from the temple floor and Daniel covice everthing was ok began to tottle over. Then his shook her head putting a figure to her lips. Daniel repeate the movement slip back to his hiding place. _

_And then she was gone. Forgeting his mother message daniel ran out of the temple into the sun light Scream for his parents. Then a man came over. Reconising him as a person his mover had told him he could talk to he went over asking again and again for him to find his parent. _

_The man put him in a room and he stayed there for ages, crying calling for his mum and dad. Then the man came again, and told him his parent were gone. He didn't understand and countine to ask for them. When they did come, he relised he must have been naughty so naughty they left them. He promise again and again to be better, telling anyone who would listen. Then he was taken to a place with lots of child, but these didn't call for there parents. When he told the grown ups where his had gone he was hit and told people couldn't dissaper. When he said it was magic they scremed "there no such thing as magic. Throwing him in the celar without food." _

comeing out of the dream Dumbledore looked down at his Grandson unable to image what else had happened to him, and not wanting to know. He cast anthor spell ending the dream Daniel body relax. Bending down Dunbledore removed Daniels glasses and wipe away the tears that were there. Place them on the bedside table Dumbledoor turn to leave but stop. Once again he look at his long lost relative.

"I'll never let you be hurt again. I'm never going to let you go." He promised to the darkness then left closing the door behind him.


	8. breakfast at hogwarst

Chapter 7

Daniel was not what you call a morning person. So used to waking up on base, Daniel had memorized the root from his room too the coffee machine. It was not until he had a coffee that he could think. So still a sleep Daniel walked out of his room and turned left. He thought nothing of the student buzzing past him. He just grumbled

"Stupid military, why can't they rise at a decent hour." Daniel having count 30 steps turned right. He took a few steps when a hand grabbed him. Daniel opens his sleep cover eyes to see an enormous gap in the floor. If he'd taken one more step he would have been dead. Still looking round he saw hundred a portent lining the walls, but the people where moving. As were the stair he was as one cover up the gap he almost fallen into.

"You ok mate?" Daniel turned around to see the three children he'd met last night. As their faces came into sight he remembered he wasn't on base. The red haired boy was looking at him and Daniel remembered he wanted an answer.

"Fine. Do you know where I could get some coffee?" The red haired boy turned too his friends.

"Is this guy delirious or something." The girl slapped him.

"Coffee is a muggel drink Ron." She slipped her hand into Daniel's "come on I show you to the hall."

"But Hermione we will be late."

"Stall!" she said walking off.

"What is she doing?" Harry smiled and pulled his friend in the direction of there class.

Hermione lead Daniel through the many passages of Hogwarts castle. Then she heard a voice.

"Why aren't you in class Miss Granger?" She turned coming face to face with Professor McGonagall.

"I ... er." Daniel stepped in front.

"She was showing me where too get some coffee." McGonagall frowned.

"I show you Daniel. And get to class miss granger." They turned to face a statue of a gargoyle.

"Cockroach cluster." The professor said and the statue turned around to show some steps "Dumbledore while be waiting for you."

Daniel walked up the steps and into a strange room. He didn't really care what was around because the sitting on the table was a pot of coffee.

"Coffee…" Daniel commented pouring himself a cup. He then sat opposite the desk to savor it taste.

"Did I get it right Daniel?" He jumped spill his coffee everywhere. Dumbledore came rushing forward. "I am sorry my boy I didn't mean to scare you."

"It fine, I should be used to it by now. Jack dose…" he dropped off as he thought about Jack. "They don't know I here I must get a message to him." He headed for the door.

"Relax my dear boy, I sent an owl this morning." Daniel did relax at that. He sat back down and sipping his coffee. It suddenly dawned on him he forgotten all his manners.

"You must think me terrible rude. I haven't even said thank you for the coffee." Dumbledore smiled.

"I am not thinking about thing like that yet, I missed you to much." Daniel nervously returned the smiled. Question buzzed around his mind, at random he pick one.

"mmm I do I call you?" Dumbledore glass slid down his nose as he looked over them at him.

"You used to call me granddad." Daniel nodded his head embarrassed

"Right, that would make sense. Where am I?"

"You are at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. I am the headmaster. Now Daniel I know this might be a bit much too soon but how would you like to study magic here."

Daniel place his coffee cup on the table slid back into his chair. It was a bit too much coming all to fast. He was getting his dreams. He had a family and there was a change to learn it history. After all was Magic his culture. Not to mention it would be fascinating.

"I would love too, Granddad." Though the world came out a bit screw-with, he managed to get his meaning across.

"Good I have someone take you shopping this afternoon." For some unknown reason Daniel thought of the young black haired boy and his friend.

"Could Harry potter please take me?" Dumbeldore nodded unable to disguise his delight they had met

"Certainly we will ask them at lunch. But for now please do pour yourself some more tea.


	9. Two new friends

Chapter 9

Harry, Ron and Hermione where just getting up to go to potions.

"Did you do your homework?" Ron asked Harry. He shook his head. Hermione scowled at them

"Really you two need to be more organized. You knew it was due today and it not like you could get out of it." As if this comment had jinxed it, Ron bumped into Professor Dumbledore.

"Sorry sir."

"That's quite alright Ron. I was just looking for the three of you. How would you like the afternoon off." Harry's and Ron's eyes light up.

"We would love it professor."

"Good. Then you can be so kind as to take my grandson and buy him school supplies." Hermione was intrigued

"I didn't know you had a grandson sir." Dumbledore smiled.

"As the case my well is, but you have met him." Daniel came running up.

"Sorry granddad I got lost."

"It seems I am having a swamp of apologies today." Dumbledore said then walked off leaving Ron, Harry and Hermione staring at Daniel. Daniel was embarrassed by this a people usually stared at Jack because of his hat, or tel'c because… he was tel'c. Seeing looking at the floor didn't change there interest in him he coughed and said.

"So I guess you agreed to help me." Harry smiled he knew what it was like for Daniel it had been very bewildering when he first entered the wizarding world.

"Yea, let go." He elbowed Ron, and they all started walking.

"Yea I mean the faster we go the less of class we miss." Ron and Harry groaned at Hermione's comment.

They found profess McGonagall waiting with four brooms.

"There you are. Now unfortunately the bus couldn't be arranged in time so you have to fly. I expect you to remember that Daniel is not used to this and to keep an eye on him. If you return in time you are expected back at class, if not you will be dining with the head master. You will come and see me as I will have notes for the class you missed. Now if you excuse me my first years are waiting.

"Is she always so …" he was not cut off by them as Jack would have done so he came out with exactly what he thought. "Bitchy." Hermione covered her mouth, Ron just looked puzzled and Harry laughed.

"She ok after a while, but she always act as if a broom was shoved up her ass." Harry mounted as he said this. "Do you want a demo?" Daniel was about to answer when he had another flash back.

"_Daniel Potter you bring that broom back this instant!" _

"_No, I want to ride. I a big boy." At this Daniel mounted his father's broom. It was much too big for but Daniel didn't care. He kicked off from the ground and headed for the sky. _

_He looped the loop did back flip and vertical dive down to the ground causing his mother to faint. He refused to come down it was too much fun. In the end one of the neighbors had to come and get him, as his father was out of town._

Daniel came back and smiled "no I can do this thanks Harry." Before any of them could dispute this he jumped on the broom and took of repeating the entire trick. He the came down hovering just above the ground. "Are you three coming?" He asked needing no more urging the three mounted and Harry sped in front to take the lead.

It was too far to travel to Diagon Alley. So they stop ant Hogsmed, to take the Hogwarts express, which during the school year went back and forth allowing wizard and witch a convenient method of transport away from muggels.

As the step on the platform Harry asked

"Do you have money on you?" Daniel pushed his glass back up his nose.

"No I have to go to Grigots bank." Harry nodded and led the way. As they stepped into the bank Daniel stepped in front of Harry and led him over to a counter with a sigh saying "extra secure vaults." Daniel went up to the counter smiling then saying in ancient Egypt.

"I wish to access the Dumbledore family vault." This goblin leered over the desk at him

"Do you have the key?" Daniel pulled it out from underneath his shirt were it was hanging around his neck. Very well. Follow him." He said pointing over to a cart. Daniel walked over and hoped in. he was surprised to be followed.

"You didn't have to come."

"The goblins give us the creeps." Ron stated as the driver of the cart glared.

It was only a short trip to Daniels volt. As he opened it the entire where astounded. The piles it held where even bigger than Harry's.

Daniel walked in and pulled out the bag Dumbledore had given him.

"mmm, what do these coins represent?"

Harry came up beside him. "Sickle equals 10 muggels cents Kuntz equals a dollar and the gallon equals ten. It basically the same from there. Daniel grabbed a handful of each.

Once out on the street Daniel was entranced with all the different shops around.

"Where do you want to go first?" Harry asked.

"To get my wand." They all smiled. "What that for." They looked at each other.

"You'll see when you buy yours."

The went in to a shop called Ollavanders. Inside were just shelves with piles and piles of boxes. Mr. Ollavander came out. "Mr. Dumbledore, I thought I see you today."

He clapped his hands and a tape measure floated over and took his measurements. As he looked at the result he muttered curious few he then walked between the shelve pick out only one box. He carried it over as if it was made of gold. Carefully he opened it he held out the box to Daniel.

Daniel went to pick it up but he was stopped. "Let the children take cover first." Needed no more warning they ran behind the counter.

"Is this dangerous he ask." As Mr. Ollavander went to join them.

"Only if it's not meant for you." He replied then duck out of sight. It reminded Daniel of the first time he had flown a goul'd ship. If he had crash he would have killed his team. Now just by touching this bit of wood he could do the same. He took a deep breath and picked it up.

Suddenly sha'res picture was projected in front of him. Hearing no bang the spectators poked the head over. They saw more than Sha'res picture, they saw Daniel glowing, it was so bright it light up the whole room.

"Well that curious." Aware of being watch suddenly the lights disappeared and Daniel turned.

"Dose evigilo mean something." Once again light shot out of Daniel wand but this type accompanied by a voice.

"What a dream. Thanks for waking me up. Not." Daniel looked around the room.

"Who said that?" Everyone stared at him and Daniel heard laughter.

"Danny you're just making an idiot of yourself only you can hear me."

"Who are you?" Daniel thought flopping down to the ground."

"That's better. I am Bracken, your Father Symbiot.

"My father?

" Yes". When he knew he was going to die, I was passed to you. Knowing at your young age you couldn't understand this with out going insane I went to sleep. You just awoke me." Seeing he was not going to get a response Bracken continued.

"So stand up and look in the mirror I want to see you." Daniel complied. "What on earth are you wearing?" Bracken asked in disgust. Daniel looked at himself and could see his smybot's point. He was still wearing his stargate uniform and green; he could now see was defiantly not his color. Daniel turned to Harry.

"Where the clothes shop." he asked. He didn't here the answer as Bracken talked over the top.

"Harry…"

"How do you know him?" Daniel asked.

"He's your cousin half wit." A family tree popped in to his mind. His and Harry had been two of three sisters. He was not given much of a chance to think about this as Bracken exclaimed. "Look at him can't you see what he's been through."

Daniel looked. I was as if he just received a second sight. He could see pain in every inch of Harry's face. As he looked he felt tears coming to his eyes.

"Are you ok Daniel?" Harry asked.

"I just realized something, you're my cousin Harry. Our mums were sisters. You are never going back to the Dursley's."

Harry just stared. Inside he was jumping for joy. But the gap that Sirius had left suddenly grew. He decided t ignore the comment.

"Let's get though clothes." They paid and went. Down in the robe shop Daniel was going wild. Well not Daniel but Bracken.

"Ok grab that read one and the purple. Oh, that such a nice blue." He mange to get the pile down to ten and after having on pinned left saying he would come back and collect them.

"Ok I am hungry now." Daniel smiled though his new friend was demanding he was likening the company. He turn to and ice-cream shop.

"Can I please have four triple Decker banana Sunday." He gave one to each then sat down at a table.

As they sat there Harry thought. What would it be like if He really did live with Daniel? He already had an idea of his personality. He was curious, kind, shy; quiet on the inside but to hide this he had developed an outgoing, flashy charming side. Harry couldn't help but like Daniel. After a while he asked

"Did you mean what he said before?" Daniel looked up from his Sunday.

"Of course. Why you going to take me up on the offer.

"But if you're in the air force... you would have to travel a lot."

"True but I would be just a phone call away."

Ron and Hermione watch this conversation intently. Silently they made a bet which way it would go.

"Could I come home holidays?"

"Weekends to if you like."

"I would like that." A smug smile crossed Hermione's face.

"If that the case I'll talk to the Dursely's tonight." Harry smiled.

"That will brighten up your dull apartment." Bracken commented.

Daniel smiled; this could be the start of the family he had always wanted.


	10. Dorathy return trip

Chapter 10

3 hour later, Daniel couldn't believe what he'd done. He had offered a home to an apparently troubled child, he had offered a level of support and love which he had even been able to offer Sha're. It had taken all his year on Abbodoss for him to trust Sha're enough to tell her about his family. Not a word had he said about any family before the Jackson's yet only the orphanage. Yet here he was opening his door to a child even more messed up then him.

The truth was Daniel was just coming of the high of a discovery. At the moment he wanted to drop his face into a giant bowl of chocolate chip cookie dough and forget everything. Sad as he was to admit it he wanted his sarcastic friend around now more than ever.

"You're over analyzing again." Bracken had made several comments on this note but Daniel had chosen to ignore him. He walked over to his new bird which he had named Cleopatra. She was a barn owl, her feather a light brown her eyes round and yellow. He opened the cage door. She nipped his ear affectionately then flew out the open window. Daniel sighed as she did.

"Their not going to leave you." Bracken stated. Daniel glared at his reflection in the glass.

"Never suggested they would." Bracken laughed.

"But I what your think you forget that were link. We'll always know how the other feels. It is from this link I know you have never full trusted someone. All your friends hurt you and deserted you, until Sg-1." Then was a long silence as Daniel thought about this. Bracken considered his new host. He was much like his father in ways both physical and mental, He was optimistic, persistent, curious and a great listener. But he could see one thin that Daniel had gain from his experiences and not his DNA. Whenever things got tough he ran. Just like him

"What are you Running from then." Daniel smiled as the silence final reached his head. "You forget, Bracken, that we are linked." Both host and symbiot could help but laugh at that.

"Tell me would this Jack help to make you feel better." Daniel perked up "Then pick up your wand and concentrate.

"So there been no word except the owl." General Hammond asked as Sg-1 walk along side him.

"Yes sir, but I don't think we can trust it, I just can't believe Daniel is ok because a letter carried by an owl said so." Cater Said opening the door to the Cornel office.

"What if you saw it with your own eyes?" Daniel said. He'd only just materialized so he sat down on the desk.

Sam rushed forward engulfing Daniel in a great hug. Jack step forward and scuffed up his hair. Tel'c calmly stood in the door way.

"It is good to see you Daniel Jackson."

"You guys too."

"So how did you get here?" Asked Jack. Daniel smiled

"I just click my heels three times while saying there's no place like home." Jack looked round the room

"think you made a slight miss caculation Daniel.

"No. this is my home. and you are my adoptedanoying little brother."

SG-1 burst out laughing, well Teal'c smiled. General Hammond after assuring Daniel was ok set them out with the expectation of hearing all about it at the Debriefing at 9000


	11. yay i am not drunk

Chapter 10

Daniel had refused to give them a more direct answer. They walked about the base and had decided to go get dinner. With the rest of sg-1 tailing behind Daniel was walking to the elevator. As he passed he could help but notice they where staring.

"Are you a topic of discussion?" Bracken asked. Daniel turn to Jack

"Do I have lipstick on my face or something?" Jack smiled.

"I think there staring at your clothes Danny-boy." Daniel made his oh face and looked down. He had forgotten to change and was wearing the bright purple robe he brought earlier that day.

"MMM I think I'll stop by the change rooms." Jack and Teal'c followed giving Sam a chance to grab her clothes so she could change in her lab.

Daniel opened the door and took out his free clothes. These consisted of dark green top and black jeans. He put these on and looked in the mirror

"Wow you actual have a sense of style." comment bracken. Daniel smiled.

"You ain't seen anything yet." He then turned to Jack.

"Can I borrow one of you jackets Jack." Jack took out his favorite leather Jacket then indicated for Daniel to choose one. Daniel took out a black swayed on put it on.

"Wow forget style you have a brain." Daniel smirked.

"Why I never would have know that without you thanks." Daniel then walked out of the change room.

"Is it just me O'Neill or is Dr Jackson behaving strangely." Jack thought about it a second.

"Daniel seems fine to me." Teal'c inclined his head and followed Jack out.

Sitting down at the table Daniel was looking at the menu.

"Ah I see they still serve beer." Bracken said with delight. "You shall order a full strength of xxxx."

"Are you kidding I'll pass out."

"Don't worry, now I am awake you won't fell the full effects."

The waitress came over and they ordered. All of sg-1 was openly amazed at Daniel's choice. Not wanting to embarrass him they waited for the waitress to leave. Sam looked at Daniel and asked.

"Are you sure that you can ... manage a full strength beer Daniel." Daniel smiled.

"Sure, even if I can't I am sure Teal'c will give me a lift home?"

"Indeed." Teal'c added.

Sam looked to Jack for support but it was obvious that he was off in his own world. She turned back to Daniel.

"And you sure you want a triple Decker ice-cream Sunday for dinner."

"I didn't feel like dinner. So I am having dessert." Sam left it at that. It was obvious that Daniel was in one of his "I'll do what I want" moods.

There meals were brought over and Sg-1 sat in silence as they ate.

"So want to tell me what the matter with Mr. Quiet over there." Bracken asked, Daniel looked over to Jack. He was sitting there just moving his food around the plate. Both Teal'c and Sam didn't seem to notice this and Daniel wonder if something had happened while he was away.

As they finished there meal Sg-1 was surprised to see Daniel was standing on his own two feet, as he had had three more beers while Sg-1 ate, or in Jack cased played with desert.

It was decide they had all had enough for the night and after saying goodnight they drove themselves home.

It was the weekend and as Daniel had some down time he and Bracken decided to go back to Hogwarts. On arrive he found his Granddad waiting in his room stroking Cleopatra. As Daniel Appeared he ran over.

"Where have you been?"

"I had to pop into let my Muggle friends know I was alright." Dumbledore seemed to calm down at that.

"Yes yes of course you did. Well, what are you going to do today?" Daniel thought a second.

"Well I passed a library yesterday, maybe I'll go read up on my ... our history. The history of the wizerding world, that is."

Dumbledore smiled

"I will leave you to it Daniel." said as he left. As he Did Daniel Cursed

"What?" Asked Bracken.

"I forgot to tell him about you."

"Rather you didn't."

"Why?"

"Just rather you didn't." Daniel didn't feel he knew Bracken well enough to demand an answer so he left it at that. After a bit of twisting and turning Daniel made it to the library. He was shock to see it full with students. Stepping in he walked around until he found the history section. He chose a book called the Entire history of wizards. It very well could have been as Daniel struggled to carry it over to a desk.

And so he began to read about his new identy.


	12. Jack's true identy

Chapter 11

Daniel found some very interesting facts, such as the wizarding world was mainly to thank for the Gould's leaving. Pr what he assumed was the Gould as they were referred to as the ancient gods.

He also found many unexplainable situations for the muggle world, such as Pompeii, were mistakes of a wizard.

It was probably lunch time when Daniel came to the wizarding wars against you know who. It seemed strange to Daniel but that's all this man, he assumed, was referred to.

He then came across a reference on death eater; this triggered yet another flash back.

_Daniel saw his mother surrounded by the men in white dresses. He began to tattle forward, his mum put a hand to her mouth but he didn't listen. As he kept toddling forward his mother, father and himself were engulfed in the white light._

_As they reappeared in a dimly lighted Dungeon. Daniel Parents were roughly shoved into a cell._

"_Don't hurt my parents." Daniel shouted alerting the death eater of his existence. He was picked up and shown to a blond haired many with cold grayish-blue eyes. _

"_What should we do with this one Malfoy?"_

_After some consideration the order was to put him with his parents._

_They then commence in torturing there captives._

_As again and again hid parents refused to tell. So they turned to Daniel_

_Daniel had never known such pain and would know nothing to equal it. _

_Final his parents caved in and told the Death eaters what they wanted to know. _

_With a smug look on his face the man known as Malfoy turned and left to inform his master. Not fear they would escape no guard was left to watch the prisoners._

_Alex looked around at his family knowing it was probably the last time they would be together. Suddenly he thought of soothing. Leaning over he kissed Daniel allowing Bracken to hide in Daniel. Bracken took control of the little 3 year old some how getting him back to the temple. There he modified the memories of the host, and then slept. Daniel not knowing how much time had passed ran out of the pyramid calling for his parents._

Daniel put his head down on the desk as he felt the tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Is this the truth?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, you were too young to know before."

Trying to distract himself Daniel wiped his eyes and continued reading. To his annoyance it went into a list of the deeds they had done. Closing the book Daniel returned it to the shelves pick up another tiled a list of accused death eaters.

Daniel went through it looking for the identity of this Malfoy. Finding it he turned to the corresponding page.

Daniel was out raged to she he been excused on a lack of evidence.

Then something else on the page caught his attention. The Name Jack O'Neill

_Daniel read on finding that "Jack" had been the left hand man of Dumbledore. His right Severus Snape. Jack had been a double agent pretend to be a death eater. He had also the character of a muggle and saved million of there lives. _

_At the end of the war it was question if he had been true to Dumbledore and he was tried over a period of six months while being kept at Azkaban. In the end he was found innocent, but offended that the Wizarding population could consider him after his war effort he left taking his muggle identity with him. Know one know what happened next or whether this persecuted hero is still alive."_

Daniel looked over to the accompanying picture. There was his friend staring back at him. Daniel now used to moving picture, thanks to the school pictures, didn't blinks as Jack left the frame and returned a few seconds later with a beer.

Daniel sat there thinking. Jack was almost as secretive about his past as he was. It could be true that Jack was a wizard in exile. Standing up Daniel headed for the door decide to go ask the source.

Daniel appeared in the next to his car which he left at the SGC. He the headed for his office to retrieve his keys from his desk. As he was waiting for the elevator a voice came from behind him.

"Hey Daniel." He turned to see Teal'c and Sam

"Hi."

"Have you seen Jack?" Sam asked. Daniel smiled.

"I was just going to go check his house. Want to come."

"Ok"

"Indeed." Said Teal'c taking the keys from Daniel

After finding Jack's House empty and his car gone, they decide, to Daniel disappointment, to give up and go have dinner.

As the walk in the door of O'Malley's they were surprised to see Jack with an unknown man playing pool. His partner Greasy black hair hung down in his face as lined up his shot. Sg-1 stood amazed as he sunk every one of his balls. He stood up and turn to jack his hooked nose stuck in Jack face.

"So is that seven shots for me to get the black ball in?" Jack stepped passed his friend and inspected the Table.

"No it's minus seven." His friend seemed shocked.

"Oh don't play innocent Severus, it dose suit you. You and I both know you're cheating. So put the wand away."

People at some of the closer table turned to look as Jack realized the double meaning. Ignoring the disgusted looks Jack lined up his shot. Suddenly a shadow fell over the pocket he was aiming for.

"I don't think that comment was behavior becoming of an officer Sir." Jack looked up at his second in command.

"I'm not in uniform Carter." He said taking his shot and sinking his ball. Standing he started jumping up and down.

"See that how you do it Severus." He said grinning at his friend who seemed so what less than amused.

"If we could put aside you're immature nature for a minuet, who are these." Jack smiled. Snape never usual gave people the time of day less asks for their name. He smile widened as a look of annoyance crossed his friends face. Snape had a crush on Carter, he considered breaking out into song but he knew there were serious punishments for mocking Severus Snape. He walked round, pushed in between Sam and Teal'c and pt his arms around them.

"These, my antisocial friend, are my other friends." Snape raise an eyebrow in feign pain.

"Nice to know I am so easily replaced." Jack smiled

"This is Sam, Murray and Daniel." Jack then went back to his game lining up another shot.

"Ah..." Said Snape walking towards Daniel holding out his hand to shake. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Dumbledore." Jack missed his shot; his ball ricocheted round the table to it finally hit and sunk the 8 ball

"Dumbledore … Mr. Dumbledore." Jack said pointing at Daniel. Snape nodded. "Daniel Dumbledore." Daniel joined Snape in nodding. Jack turned and quickly drained his beer.

"Well been nice Caching up with you Snape. See you guys tomorrow." He then ran for the door.

Daniel now having an answer ran after Jack.

"I can explain…" Jack sharply turned on his heels to Face Daniel.

"There's no need you're the grandson of that self important basted and he shall soon have you well train to kiss his ass. Maybe even as well a Snape." With that he walked out the Door. Snape went after him and managed to jump in the Car before he sped away.

"Do you want to tell me what just happened Daniel?" Sam asked.

"No." He said and went back to the table to order diner.

When Jack got up the next day it was to one giant hang over. Stumbling into the kitchen Jack found a note attached to the fridge.

"_Jack,_

_Thanks for the beer. If you're like me you have a massive hung over, so I left a potion in the fridge it should help. _

_I know it none of my business but from what you said last night Daniel is too good a friend to lose because he's a Dumbledore. But that's just my opinion._

_What you say to meeting again this weekend _

_Severus."_

Jack opened the fridge and drank the potion in one gulp. He then grabbed the keys and headed out the door for work.

Jack had mange to get breakfast and changed with a couple minuets to spare. He was waiting in the briefing room when the rest of his team entered.

"Morning campers, how are we all." Sam looked at Jack as she took a seat opposite him.

"Morning sir, you're certainly bright for someone who should have a massive hang over." Jack smiled.

"Ahhh, but I don't. Hang over's are for you lesser mortals." Teal'c raised an eyebrow at this but no comment was made.

The debriefing was routine and half and hour later sg-1 was lined up in the gate room ready to go.

"Sg-1." General Hammond said over the intercom. "You have ago."

As they arrived on the other side Jack looked around.

"Ok, Carter go and baby-sit Dr Jackson while he study his artifacts." Daniel and Sam looked at each other. It was always obvious when Jack was pissed he started giving everything to so with the person responsible it proper technical terms. Pretending not to notice their reactions he continued. "Teal'c and I will do a perimeter check and set up camp."

It took two hours to do this. Jack then decided to set up for dinner. As he went to collect fire wood Teal'c crossed over to Daniel and Sam.

"Is something wrong With O'Neil, Major Carter?"

"He's angry with m Teal'c." Daniel said not look up from the writing he was trying to translate.

"Why is that Dr Jackson?" Daniel frowned and put the rock down.

"I found my biological family."

"What does that change?" Said Sam.

"He knows them." Sam was about to question it further When Jack called saying dinner was ready.

When Sg-1 returned to base a week later everyone notice Jack attitude to Daniel. At the end of the debriefing General Hammond kept Sam back.

"What going on Major." Sam took a deep breath think how to put it.

"Permission to speak freely sir." Hammond nodded. Sam paused once more then said.

"The Coronal is throwing an immature hissy fit at Daniel." Hammond couldn't help but smile.

"What do you suggest Major."

Later that Day Teal'c led Jack into one of the cribs on base

"What we doing Teal'c?"

"I wish to have your opinion on my new room." Jack looked curious.

"They gave you a new room."

"Indeed." Teal'c stopped and unlocked the door. He the opened it and gestured for Jack to go in.

It only took a sec for Jack to figure out there was no way this could be Teal'c room, it was plain brick with only a table in the middle where Daniel sat. Jack turned to walk out again but as he did the door slammed in his face.

"Tricked you to, hey Jack." Jack continued to stare at the door.

"So it would seem."

"There's a note here for you." Jack turned and took the piece of paper from Daniel.

"_Corneal,_

_I have been informed of yours and Daniels disagreement and decide to take action. You shall remain in the room together until you have talked out your problem and shacked hands. The audio on the camera has been turned down, so no-one will over hear your conversation." _

_Hammond."_

"For crying out loud." Jack exclaimed as he dropped down into a seat. After a few minuets silence Daniel Said

"So…" Jack lifted his head up.

"So what." Daniel could see Jack would be quiet content to sit there for a year. He decided to push him.

"Why do you hate my grandfather?" Jack smiled

"Wow we actually gained some guts Danny, what happened to pussy footing round the bush?"

"I want to get back to Hogwarts." Jack smile vanished. "What happened Jack?"

"How much do you know about the history?" Daniel Pushed his glasses back up his nose

"I know there was a war and you played a main role." Jack nodded, grateful that Daniel had given him a starting point.

"Ok the war against Lord Voldermont, or he-who-shall-not-be-named." Jack was about to go on when Daniel interrupted.

"Why he-who-shall-not-be-named." Jack sighed

"You have to understand this guy was evil, he probably could give the Gould's a run for their money. He left people even years later afraid to say his name.

"So he-who-shall-no-be-named…."

"No" said Jack cutting in. "use his name. Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing." Daniel nodded having lost his train of thought he let jack continue. "Voldermont had a group similar to the jaffa. They were called Death eaters. These are the bad guys. The good guy's were led by your grandfather. The group was called the "Order of the Phoenix". Among the members were Snape, your Parent's and your Aunt and Uncle, the Potter's…. and me." Jack added as an after thought.

Jack took a deep breath. He been skirting round what had really happened. He hadn't actually talk about it since it happened, he just ran away. He got up and started pacing think how to say this. Daniel had notice by this time that Jack refused to directly look at him, instead choosing a piece of wall to focus on. He now continued pacing spouting of facts as if to a receptionists who was righting his autobiography.

"A few years into the war, Snape and I were asked to join the death eaters to spy. Apparently we were the only ones with the right demeanor. I was reluctant as I had a wife and a baby on the way, but I agreed adding it to my duties of informing the muggle's. It was that that got me into the black ops after the war."

Jack sat back down putting his feet on the table and leaning back in his chair. Resting his hand across his stomach, he continued.

"That's how Snape and I became friends. He worked in the inner circle I on the outer. Together we saved many lives." Suddenly jack look past Daniel trying to make him think he was looking at him.

"Do you even know how it ended?" Daniel shook his head. Jack feet dropped on the floor and he leant over to look Daniel in the eye.

"Your cousin is the Boy who lived. Harry Potter was the only person that Voldermont didn't kill. He killed his mother and father and then he tried to kill Harry, but the spell backfired. Leaving your cousin with nothing but a scar and a lot of weight and expectation on his shoulders."

"Why." Asked Daniel "Voldermont was dead." Jack went back to staring at the wall.

"No." said Jack Voldermont "wasn't killed. Somewhere right now he's plotting his revenge. Harry won't be allowed to live a normal life until he kills him."

"Well. That explains a lot." Bracken interrupted. He had managed to stay quite in the convocation as he wanted to hear what had happened after he went to sleep. Unfortunately this comment from Bracken made Daniels eyes glow. Jack seeing this Jumped back from the table hitting the security button.

"Why did you do that Jack?" Daniel asked not understanding his friends' sudden withdrawal. Jack face was one of horror and disgust.

"Games up snake head!" he said jumping over the table to pin Daniel up against the wall. As the back up burst through the door, Jack handed Daniel over. "Dr Jackson has been infected with a Gould." The airmen nodded heading of to the infirmary.

"I'm not a Gould." Daniel shouted as he struggled against the airmen. "I am Tok-ra. Tok-ra you blood assholes. Remember our allies. Let go I'm Tok-ra." Two more airmen grabbed hold of Daniel and dragged him kicking and screaming to the infirmary.


	13. Jack is soooo Jack

Chapter 13

"Well doc?" Jack said walking into the infirmary an hour later.

"Doctor Jackson has been infected." Jack sighed.

"So why are we just sitting round."

"It continue claiming to be Tok'ra O'Neill" Teal'c said joining them.

"Well that got to be a first." He looked between them

"Indeed most Gould deny the exist of the Tok'ra."

"Is there anyway we can tell Frasier?" Janet smiled

"Way ahead of you sir we already talk to the Tok'ra and an operative should be..." the alarm for in coming worm hole sound. "Here now Janet finished as Jack and Teal'c ran out.

As the walk into the gate-room Jacob had just stepped through. Sam came down from the bridge to greet her father.

"Hi dad." Jacob let go and looked he over.

"Hi Sam."

"Hey hate to break up the family reunion but we've got a dangerous situation we need to resolve."

"Oh hi Jack, I'm fine, how about you." Sam was tempted to laugh but she could understand Jacks urgency.

"Dad you think Daniel become a host." Jacob eyes widen.

"How?"

"We don't know that just that his eyes glow." Jack said starting to lead them down to the infirmary.

"So you want it removed."

"Usually yes, but it claims to be Tok'ra." Sam said opening the door to the infirmary.

"EEEEEK" came a squeak for the bed where the host ha been lying. As they had come in he had flung himself onto the floor and was trying fervently to hide under the bed.

As Jacob steeped into the room his eyes glowed indicating that Celmac had taken over. In large and purposeable step Jacob body was moved a cross the room. Then bending down it yank Daniel to his feet. Looking into Daniel face confirmed her suspicions.

"Bracken." Jack could help but shiver at Celmacs voice; he still found the idea less then appealing. It went to a new low as Daniel was slapped across the face. But even stranger then this Was Daniel reaction which was to slap right back. "Cree ..." Celmac said launching into a long lecture in Egyptian. It ended with Celmac grabbing Daniel ear and dragging him across the room. Jack steeped in front of the Door, causing Celmac to pause. Once again the eyes glowed as Jacob said,

"Celmac is Sorry for her Action and understands your obvious confusion."

"So you want to fill us in?"

"This is her brother Bracken who has been missing for over a century." Daniel body wriggled furiously trying to escape. Celmac was quiet calmly moving with Daniel and maintain his balance. With a cry of desperation Bracken bit down on Jacob's wrist. Swearing Jacob released Daniel ear, to nurse his hand. Daniel hit the ground running ... straight in to Jack's arms. Once again Jacobs eyes glowed as Celmac as she walk up to her younger brother. Bracken spat managing to land it in her eye. In a clear and confident voice Bracken voice his first words.

"I have not been missing. I have been working"

"What system lord have you been undermining." His sister said tiredly

"Voldermont." Jack slammed a hand over Daniel's mouth.

"Ok maybe this should be a private..." Jack drooped of a in the middle of this formation a strange old man they had had in custody appeared in thin air. He walk up to Daniel looking oddly amused at the clamped hand over his grandson mouth. Daniel rolled his eyes.

"Daniel what is..." His glance had moved upward up to the hand owner face. He said mouth a gap. Jack violently pushed Daniel from him Knocking Dumbledore down.

"I am no longing part of your community," he stated as both men fought to straighten themselves. " Therefore there is no problem with me doing this." With that he disappeared as suddenly as the other man had appeared. Quickly Daniel got up.

"I better go after him pop." And poof he to was gone Jacob walk over offering a hand to the old man.

"Albus." He said pulling him to his feet. The man search his helper face then recognition crossed it Celmac how are you?" At this time the reinforcement that Carter had called for had arrive. But it was to a strange scene indeed. Major Carter was unconscious in Teal'c arms and Fraiser stuttering

"He...they...poof."

Professor Snape was quietly sitting in his study, wait till he could release the first year that he had held back for detention. The young girl was doing the same though a lot more openly as her eyes were fixed on the clock, which showed she had only been there ten minuets. Then the strange stature of a snake that always sat on the professor desk opened it eyes.

Seeing This out of the corner of her eye the girl turned, causing Professor Snape to sneer.

"Decided to actually do some work Miss Smith?" the girl was not put off as the snake was now slowly sliding around trying to get Snape's attention.

"No sir, it just ... your statues has come to life." With another sneer Snape started to say.

"Statues do not..." when he too noticed the snake.

"What's the matter William." The girl stared think that one of the potions must have leaked, as the both must be hallucinating. But then the snake spoke

"Jack has just apperated for the first time in ... 16 years." The snake obviously called William said.

"Blast hope the idiot hasn't splinched himself." And he got up he was almost out the door when the was a little cough. Snape paused. "A foot long essay on the importance of labeling ingredient correctly due to me tomorrow. I'll look forward to reading it in our next lesson Miss Smith.

Snape the turned on his heels. He couldn't help but suppress a shiver. He looked forward to it all right like he looked forward to his next toothache! It was late after noon meaning that most of the student were in the common rooms but for those that were out could help but wonder what snape was doing striding down the grounds before apperating just outside the grounds.

The first thing Snape heard as landed on Jack's fount doorstep was someone shouting loud obscenities at the door.

"Jack you..." Daniel drop off, as he was tap on the shoulder. He turn to see Jack friend from O'maily's behind him. He was save the embarrassment of make a silly comment such how did you get here as snape asked grumpily.

"Is the idiot still in one piece?"

"Thankyou for your concern snape and of course I still in one piece." Snape relaxed while Daniel resumed his shouting.

" I know you can here me jack answer me. Jack?"

"Why did he apperate?" snape asked as Daniel began to attempt to knock the door down.

"Huh?" Daniel asked as he rubbed his sore foot. Snape repeated his question. "Oh Dumbledore turned up at our work." Snape face was black as he turned an spoke into the keyhole.

"You alright." Daniel didn't catch jack answer but assumed it must have been positive because Snape grab his had and apperated him back to Hogwarts

Chapter 13

Jack sat staring at his computer screen. It had been a rough night and the day was not turning out much better. Jack mind swamped with unwelcome memories none of them happy. He shook his head as he once again tried to write this report.

On arriving at the base he had been expecting some difficult question but it seemed Daniel had fixed the muggle spectators memory. This had left slightly annoyed as he had looked forward to a distraction for the scene's now playing in his head. Scenes no report could get rid of.

This is how Jack didn't notice his door open nor a silencing charm was placed on the room. The visitor stood there waiting to be notice. But it soon became obvious that jack was in own world so the man announced himself.

"My my my so this is where the great Jack O'Neill has been hiding himself. Amongst ... muggels." The tone was one off complete and utter disbelief and disgust. Jack didn't react. He could have heard that voice it was his mind playing tricks but his head knew this wasn't true.

"Malyfo!" Jack stated looking up for his screen. The man was exactly the same as before. Same silver blond hair, same steely Grey eyes same smug and self-important look on his face.

"Jack jack... You left our lord for this." He looked around in disgust.

"If I remember correctly didn't leave I was tossed out."

"Yes that may well have been the case... who can remember that far back but I come to ask you."

"To rejoin the ranks? To be part of the future." Malfoy smiled as he heard this it quickly disappeared though as jack began to laugh. " Go to hell do I look that stupid. I too pulled this trick many times to bring in the deserters so his magnificent asshole could torch them personally. Have you turned yellow over the years just do it your self." Jack said pushing himself away for the desk. "Take your best shot."

Mafoly shook his head to try an convey lost his eyes though dance with glee as did his voice as he muttered the curse "Crucio."

Jack fell to the floor twitching violently. It was as if a thousand Gould hand devices were pointed at him. He bit his lip as Malfoy cackling began

"COME ON jack beg. Beg for your life." He said. Jack lip began to bleed as Jack hardened his bit to stop himself screaming. As the curse drag on he lost felling his limbs one by one. His head felt as if it was on fire, small sounds and even the light began to attack him. Then all was dark.

Jack couldn't tell how long Malfoy had held the curse. But after what felt forever and a day Malfoy turned leaving Jack for dead. He wanted to scream, shout anything to make it stop. But from the back of jack mind the soldier immerged you've been through this and worst before and you're still alive. He was still alive. With this thought jack manage to stop twitching he hoped. He only had a slight idea of his limb as they still were numb, and he still hadn't regained his slight. He tried to stand up but found as he had fear his legs were jelly. So slowly he crawled on his belly over to the alarm button and pressed it. Then with all his might he concentrated allowing himself to apperated.

Jack landed with a thud in the entrance hall of Hogwarts. Students were filling out of the dining hall. Heading these was Harry, Hermione and Ron with their new friend Daniel. Many kids had already walked pass jack as he was the posit way they were going, but by some miracle at seeing Danny jack was able to summon the strength to speak.

"Danny boy." It was hardly more than a whisper but Daniel heard it and turned. The sight that struck him was horrific. His best friend was lying half-dead across from him. Jack look like he had been through a major battle cuts and bruise ranged all over him, in all shape and sizes. At the sight of his friend so clearly in need Daniel forgot the grudges of the last few days and was down by his side in a minuet, at the same time Harry stayed behind clearly fascinated by the sight.

"Jack, what happened?" Daniel asked as he kneeled next to him. Students were gathering behind him to see what the commotion was. At the same time Snape left the dinner room turning to see what had attracted so much attention

"Come on move on. Let me through. Ten point from Gryffindor for loitering. What is so interesting?" Snape said as he fought his way through the crowd. As he caught a glance at Daniel on his need he began pushing student aside with threats of detention. As he saw that it was Jack he too dropped to his knees sliding along the ground to his friend side.

"Someone get Professor McGonagall. He shouted over his shoulder. He took jack hand as his eyes came to rest on him.

"It's going to be ok mate." He conjured up a stretcher and raised Jack up. At the sound of his groaning Snape pause adding an extra padding and placing him down. As professor McGonagall came she went white at the sight of who it was on the stretcher. Snape regain he attention with his cold voice.

"Could you please go and get the ingredients we will need for a curio potion." She nodded wonder how he remained so calm. "Potter." Harry jumped wondering what he could have done this time. "Could you run ahead and tell Madam Pomfrey that a crucio patient is coming."

Harry ran off to the medical wing. Then Snape took Jacks hand again and slowly began to cross the hall. Daniel need no invite to follow ask

"Why are we going so slowly? He needs medical attention."

"And that is what I am going to get him if you can stop you nosing. For future reference you will do more harm then good at running with a crucio patient as you are likely to burst blood vessels." Shock at snaps coldness Daniel stayed silent. Student tried to follow and some stopped in the hall in front staring at the site of it. Whether they were staring at him or Jack Snape didn't care as he shouted for the to move docking point when they didn't

Slow Snape walked Jack up the stair arriving at the hospital wing as the same time as professor McGonagall. Madam Pomfrey directed them over to a bed at the end of the wing where she had put up wings to hid jack and his condition. Moving jack over to the bed Snape turn to the bedside table where his ingredients were waiting. Harry who had been sitting in a chair beside it catching his breath started to leave when once again Snape talk to him as a human.

"Potter could you please cut up the ginger root." Harry moved over take one of the many knifes Daniel stood persist crushing some type of nut. Snape stood between the two adding things to his cauldron. It was all very squashed but no complained. As Harry finished each task he was given another. This potion was turning out to be even more complicated then the polyjuice potion. It was speed up as Snape had pre - strewed and boiled most of the items.

"Sir. Why don't you just premake the potion?" Harry instantly regretting it as he saw Snape face. But Snape answer was almost civil.

"Crucio potion loses it potency when stored." He simple stated. Harry started to ask something else but thought better of it and went but to shredding mandrake leaves

All the time they were making the potion Jack was groaning in pain. Not loudly it was barely audibly but with each groan Snape increased his pace. When all the ingredients were add Snape stop leaving it to boil for 10 minuets. Daniel started to question but Snape turned and sat down on the bed next to Jack. It was then Harry realized Snape had been doing everything one handed as the patient who ever he was had a tight grip on Snape hand.

With the other hand Snape place on the man's forehead check his temperature.

"I going to die am Snape." The voice was quite but heard by all in the room. It had been so steady and almost made you believe he wanted to die, but his face showed his true terror. Harry look at the professor expecting some sarcastic remark. But Harry was shocked to see the man eyes water.

"Stop it Jack I'm supposed to be the pessimist."

"I not begin pessimistic just realistic." Snape just snorted standing up to stir the potion one handed. The man now identified as jack said. As Harry look at his face he couldn't help but feel he had met "jack before. Snape poured the entire potion into a cup. Sitting back on the bed he said

"Open wide jack" he started to then stop.

"Promise" he said "promise you'll be here when I wake up."

"Not even going to let your hand go." Satisfy jack open and drank then potion in one gulp. As he did he began to shake violently rocking the bed. Then he passed out. Snape still holding on to Jack hands turned Daniel and Harry.

"He's going to sleep for an hour now. So if you want to go Harry you can." Startled by the sudden choice Harry stumbled.

"I'll stay." He said not sure why just it was the right thing. What unnerved him more was the fact Snape response was to smile. A beautiful smile dazzling white teeth that for the first time hinted to Harry Snape had not always been a spiteful person. He quickly stopped as he turned to Daniel.

"I want you to go get his friends." Daniel looked confused

"There muggles they're not..." Snape voice rose at this.

"Dam the rule between muggle and wizarding worlds. This man could very well die."

"But you said he would live professor." Harry commented. Snape looked grim

"That is up to him. In a person own strength as much as the potion that decides if a patient revives. So if he dose wake up, he needs the people who love him around him. To see reason to fight for." Daniel opened his mouth to argue several times then turn on his heels and left the room.

Harry was left in the room with someone who had once been his least favorite professor. He still was to a certain extent but it was changing. Harry looked down at Snape who had taken a seat next to Jack's bed. Harry found himself studding the man. He looked exhausted slumped down in the arm chair his head resting on the top of the back of it his eyes close highlighting the big circles rimmed his eyes, under-fed for his robes hung around him and his bones showed through his skin of his hands one still in the patients hand one covering his eyes, and worst still he looked fed up with what Harry couldn't fathom he looked like a man who had given up. Realizing he must be staring. Harry turned away looking round the room. But there was nothing interesting and seeing he hadn't had his head bitten off yet he tried to strike up a conversation with Snape.

"Professor, who is that." Snape sat up a little straighter as if Harry had reminded him he wasn't alone. He turned in the chair slightly to look at Harry his eyes wide as if he couldn't believe he didn't know the answer.

"That." He said indicating the patient. "Is Jack O'Neill." Seeing this meant nothing to Potter continued. "O'Neill was one of the most famous people that opposed voldermont." Harry looked Jack face again. That was probable where he'd seen the man's face before, in some history book. It was logical but something at the back of his mind told him it wasn't true.

"Why dose he have muggle friends."

"He chose to go into Exile at the end of the war. I guess he must have been hiding amongst the muggle."

"What do you mean you guess you knew he had muggle friends? Beside that you seem to be his friend anyway."

"Very..." Snape paused trying to find a better word then nosy. "Observant of you Potter." He was save from explaining at that moment Daniel reappeared with Jack friends.


	14. A proposel

Chapter 15

Sam Just stood staring at Jacks form. She still couldn't believe this was real. Not the fact the their were wizards and Jack & Daniel were two of them, she believed anything after learning of the Gould, but Simple the fact that Jack was hurt and hurt badly. He had always seemed indestructible taking whatever thrown at him and here he was just lying there. Not that he was going to die. The Man … Snape had ensured her now that he woken up once from the crucio draft he would wake up again. It had been Tel'c that had caught the man tone and had been brave enough to ask the question that had been on all there minds.

"What effect will this have on O'Neill life?" the answer was what was now scaring her. Snape had said he simple didn't know and would until the next day. Sam look at her Watch it was almost time for Jack's next dose of the potion. This would be his … 10 dose. 14 more to go. 14 more and they would know the worst of it.

Not that Jack had been silent these 10 hours. Not at all with each dose he had made little speeches. Some as a group and some to individual. Snape had said not to worry over it, that it was something he did every time as a just incases. It had been at every hour on the hour he had woken up.

It had been 11 when Sg1 had arrived and Jack had already been there an hour. When woke up then and again at 12 though he has tried Jack had been unable to speak as the pain was unbearable. But at 1 he had managed and he had not been willing to make idle chit chat or to listen to anyone stories. He had told them all, straight out that he loved them and how much he appreciated there presence and the reason the Harry a boy that had been present was there was that Jack was his uncle and had a home with him. Next he had talk to Harry Answering the boy question on why he had been there for him before. Then he had talk to Daniel saying he need to finish his tale of why he went into isolation. Then at 3 he had beckoned Daniel forward again explain the family tree to him and how he and harry fitted into it this was a long conversation going on to the 4 o'clock slot. When Jack had awoke at 5 he had talked to Tel'c about What was anyone guess, as the Jaffa hadn't wanted to discuss the issue.

And now here it was nearing 6. Daniel and Tel'c had gone back to base to inform the general of Jack illness. Harry after being reminded by his potion's professor of the day exam had reluctantly head off to his dorm. This had left Sam in the room with a complete stranger but having made the next bottle of potion Snape had left saying he required substance. Sam had shook her head in answer if she wanted to accompany him and so Snape left. Sitting there looking into the face of he commanding officer had left Sam feeling discontented. He just in front of her was someone who she believed to be her perfect match. But though he was just there laying in front of her she never reach him. Sam let out a huge sigh.

"Why so down Chum." Jack voice came floating up to her and her blue eyes looked down to met the hazel ones. Noticing the ire silence Jack asked, " where has everyone gone." Sam told him how his visitor had one by one left. " Nice to no I mean so much." Sam smiled. He always seemed to be able to make her smile even when he couldn't himself. "Carter Penny for your thoughts." Still smile Sam replied

"Sorry sir you can't afford one of my thoughts." Jack could help but laugh but his laughter quickly turned into a cough fit. After a glass or to of water Jack laid back down.

"Your something you know that Carter."

"No, what am I sir?" she said happy bantering back and fort with her co and friend.

"You a quite a package look and intelligent all in a eye attracting box." Sam blushed looking down at her at her knees. And then her head was being lifted up by jack's hand. And there he patiently held it waiting for Sam to meet his eyes. Eyes in which Jack could have lost him self in forever.

"Sam" he said, " as he final did meet his gaze. " do me a favor." Sam eye browse jump in curiosity.

"What Sir?"

"Pass me my wand." Sam looked at the bench where jack was pointing and paced him a stick like thing.

Jack knew that Snape would reprimand him later for using magic so soon but he reasoned I just couldn't wait.

He had known the moment he had first woken that he was going to be blind. Everything else had returned in little steps but his vision had remained blank. He knew he would no longer be able to continue at the sgc and though he loved the work he no longer wanted to. It had stood in his way for to long. And insurmountable obstacle separating him from the one person he knew could make him whole. He had never recovered after Charlie death and though he could forget to often did his son haunted his dreams. Until he met Sam. Sam had made him feel alive again. And for the first time in a long time he had been able to think that maybe there was still some good in him.

For a long time Jack had told himself this was enough. It was simple enough to be able to see his salvation he didn't need to hold it. But now he could no longer see her light shining out into the darkness and more the ever her want to hold her. He Heart began to race as he conjured up his grandma's ring a held it behind his back. Struggling against the sheets and the pain crossing though him, he had managed to sit up. Taking hold of Sam hand he look back into those eyes that met him in worry and confusion. Unable to keep contact Jack looked down at his knees and took several breaths before he was able to start.

"Sam, we've seen a lot working at sgc haven't we." Sam nodded not wanting to break Jack thought. And though a lot of it was bad, meaning broken limbs, gunshot wounds, capture and torture, I wouldn't trade it not a second of it for any thing. You know what I mean."

He said waiting Sam in earnest for a sign a clue that she knew and felt the same. But all that way looking back was more confusion. Jack stalled not sure if he could go on when Sam laughed. It was an acquired laugh one of someone who didn't know quite what to say but with that smile jack got his green light and confidently looking into those eyes he continued.

" I wouldn't change any of it because through it all I was with you." Sam eyes went wide with shock but the rest of her face refused to follow suit. The rest of her face and her body for that matter were singing for joy. "You were my shining light into those time of dark. You where the voice in my head telling me I could go on.

You are the one I love and have love from the moment you walk into that debriefing. And I have go on so long with out claiming you as mine, but I can't go any further. I know you're about half my age. I know that you could get someone so much better, but will I do? Will you agree to be my Wife." Jack took the ring from behind hi back and slipped it on Carter finger. Silence prevailed after and for a moment Jack thought she run away the he was being pushed back on the bed and Sam was on top of him arm around him head on his shoulder.

"Yes Jack. Yes yes yes. I love you Jack so much."

"Oh how touching and utterly disgusting." A voice drawled near the door

"Thanks mates." Jack said warping his arms tighter as Snape burst out laugh at the sight.


End file.
